thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Juan "Johnny"/"John" Ortiz
Juan "Johnny"/"John" Ortiz 'is the founder of the Super Gaming Bros. and SomecallmeJohnny. Background His name is Juan Ortiz, but some call him Johnny or John hence his username. He started making reviews with his younger brother, Elliot under the title of the Super Gaming Bros., though in 2011, Elliot decided to stop being part of the reviews and decided to help John with camerawork behind his videos, under the title of Johnny vs. the World. He and Elliot also started a Let's Play channel which keeps the name of Super Gaming Bros., originally it was just the two of them, but eventually they brought in Johnny's best friend, Matthew. John's younger brother, Mark has also made several appearances. Favorite Games *He has stated on many occasions that his favorite game series are Metroid and Sonic with Super Metroid and Sonic 3 & Knuckles being his all time favorite games. He's also stated that he is a huge fan of the Castlevania series, with Castlevania: Symphony of the Night being his favorite. List of Reviews SGB Review era Johnny Vs. era (with scores) Johnny Vs. era (no scores) Gallery ''For more pictures see DeviantART. Ij.png|Johnny stares at your soul. 4.4.jpg|Thumbnail for Johnny Vs. Pokemon Crystal. 3.3.jpg|Johnny eating pizza. 2.2.jpg|A cow on John's shirt talks to a Wii U package. Images.jpg|Thumbnail for Johnny Vs. Sonic Adventure. 3.jpg|Somecallmejohnny's YouTube profile picture. 2.jpg|Head of Johnny's avatars for his Let's Play channel. Wiki-background|Johnny's past avatar in Johnny Vs. era. johnny vs chuck norris.png|John with Chuck Norris. Johnny Megaman.jpg|Thumbnail to Johnny Vs. Mega Man. Trivia *One of Johnny's favorite Pokemon is Raichu. *Johnny does not like anti-gravity design in levels, the biggest example is that in his "Castlevania: Bloodlines" Review, he states he hates anti-gravity in Sonic, but hates it even worse in Bloodlines. *Johnny has appeared a few times on SonicsChannel, Gamexplain and Cobanermani456's channel. *Mario is one of Johnny's favorite characters in Super Smash Bros. *Out of the 4 main members of BrainScratch Commentaries, Johnny has the most subscribers on YouTube. *[[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]] is the first video game that Johnny played and beaten. *In every Review that Johnny has done, the wallpaper on his computer is changed to the current game he is doing a review on, for example, for his review of "Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg", you can see a picture of Billy Hatcher on the cover. *Johnny has done may impersonations. The most famous one being Luigi as well as Lee Everett from the "Walking Dead" game during the Walking Dead playthrough, and "Sonic The Hedgehog" from the Sonic series on occasions, and Bentley in the "Sly Cooper" games. *Much to the confusion of MANY Sonic the Hedgehog fans, Johnny has stated that he does not find "Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)" or "Shadow the Hedgehog" the worst 3D Sonic games despite their negative views, and instead gives that honor to "Sonic and the Secret Rings". However, his all time least favorite has been narrowed to either "Sonic Genesis GBA" or "Sonic Labyrinth". *Johnny states Legend of "Zelda Majora's Mask" to be his favourite 3D Zelda game. *Johnny's favorite ''Mega Man game is Mega Man X, but Mega Man 6 was the first Mega Man game he has ever played. *Johnny develops a fear of dark underwater areas in video games due to playing Ecco the Dolphin at a young age. Links Discussion '''Introduction *Yes I decided to give all members of SGB these pages. As our wiki grows more of these pages will appear. --Tepig921 01:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Category: People Category:SGB Members, Guests and Channels Category:BSC Category:Browse